World Peace
World Peace was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the first five superheavyweight tournaments of BattleBots. It was a gas-powered robot armed with a hydraulic clamping and lifting arm. World Peace was built by the Bohica brothers, who designed their robot in a bar after the 1997 Robot Wars competition. They wanted a robot that could destroy opponents, but with finesse, unlike a spinner. They decided on the crusher design, and brought it to the Las Vegas 1999 event. World Peace never really had any success, winning two matches in five tournaments, but it did win the superheavyweight rumble in its debut. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 World Peace was scheduled to fight DooAll first. However, DooAll had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. This win put World Peace into the semifinals, where it faced Minion. The two robots maneuvered around each other at first, looking for an opportunity to attack. Minion managed to get the first hit in, slamming into the rear of World Peace with its saw blades. World Peace escaped, but Minion pursued it and managed to get another hit in on the rear of World Peace. World peace drove straight into the arena wall, allowing Minion to attack again, this time getting underneath World Peace and momentarily carrying it around. Eventually, World Peace managed to fight back, getting underneath Minion and pushing it onto the killsaws. After taking a few more attacks, World Peace managed to grip Minion, stopping its saws. It let go after a while and Minion repeatedly reversed into World Peace with its bumper. World Peace drove itself onto the spikes at the end of the fight, immobilizing itself, but the fight still went to a judges decision. Minion won on a 6-3 judge's decision and World Peace was eliminated. World Peace wasn't finished, however, as it was one of five robots to return for the superheavyweight rumble. As S.L.A.M., Ginsu and Minion were immobile early on, World Peace and Ricon were having a pushing match for most of the rumble. World Peace finally managed to get its hydraulic clamp into Ricon and later snapped off. This immobilized both World Peace and Ricon and the rumble ended. In the end, World Peace was decided the winner of the superheavyweight rumble. Season 1.0 World Peace was scheduled to fight Ginsu. However, World Peace had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Season 2.0 After receiving a Bye, World Peace eventually fought Diesector in the round of 16. Diesector charged at World Peace, and both robots drove over the killsaws. Diesector drove around to the rear of World Peace and lifted it with its jaw as its jaw was caught in one of the holes housing the Ramrods. World Peace gripped Diesector in its jaws as they drove over the killsaws twice. World Peace let go and the two collided again close to the killsaws, where Diesector drove across them again and started smoking. World Peace gripped Diesector again and started to crush but then backed off. Diesector looked dead, but started fighting again and the two pushed each other before time runs out. Diesector won on a 25-20 decision and World Peace was eliminated from the tournament. World Peace later came back for the superheavyweight royal rumble. World Peace started getting its hydraulic clamp into Liquid Lunch, leaving a mark on the side of Liquid Lunch. However, World Peace was caught by Toro and got flipped onto its back. World Peace obviously lost and Toro was later declared the winner of the superheavyweight royal rumble. Season 3.0 After beating The Junkyard Cog 37-8, World Peace, with newly added skirts, was going up against Toro. In the match, Toro tried to flip World Peace two times but wasn't able to because of the skirts added to it. However, one flip bent the left skirt of World Peace and Toro then got caught on the killsaws. Toro then finally flipped World Peace three times and the final flip put World Peace on its back. As World Peace tried to self-right, Toro pushed it to the red square where World Peace was counted out. Toro won by KO and World Peace was eliminated once again. Season 4.0 World Peace's only match in Season 4.0 was against Gammacide. World Peace was flipped by Gammacide and was counted out. Gammacide won by KO and World Peace was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 Mark Beiro Introductions "From the United Nations of devastation, here's the ambassador of death. Visualize WORLD PEACE!" "This robot enjoys long walks in the beach, candlelit dinners and destroying other robots. Introducing WORLD PEACE!" Merchandise Any appearances by World Peace in merchandise are listed below: *World Peace/MiniBot Trivia *Aside from its final appearance at Season 4.0, World Peace lost to a future champion every time it competed. Minion at Las Vegas 1999, Diesector at Season 2.0 and Toro at Season 3.0. Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots with crushing weapons